


before dawn

by mercibun



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Multi, couple of swear words for good measure, lowercase for style, reader out here living my dream honestly, reader went to school with one of the jackals, they're silly i love them dearly, yk how it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25528111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercibun/pseuds/mercibun
Summary: five thirty in the morning is too early. you know this. one of your boyfriends knows this. unfortunately, your other boyfriend has training today.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 188





	before dawn

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: i referred to this as "schrodinger's timeskip spoilers" the entire time i was writing this and held off posting it for a couple weeks in hopes that kuroo would come home in 397. as u probably know if you're reading this, he did not :")

_beep. beep. beep. **  
**_

_wait, what?_

you don't bother opening your eyes - it's five thirty a.m. in the middle of winter and you know there won't be any light in the room aside from what was cast by the phone on the nightstand. the last remnants of your pleasant dream fade, replaced by unfortunate awareness of the blaring alarm as it tries to get the attention of the room's occupants.

a rumbling groan to your left, at least, tells you that one of your boyfriends is awake to echo your thoughts. in a twist that might be ironic, bokuto is the one who _set_ the damn alarm in the first place - so really the entire situation is actually his fault. pro volleyball players and their dumb schedules. for a moment, you consider sticking your cold feet on him as punishment but given that you've been cuddled up to him during the night means you're toasty and comfortable (including your toes) so it would be a fruitless effort.

“sorry.” first word of the morning is an apology and you whine as the resident space heater sits up in order to reach over your other boyfriend and shut off the offending device. 

speaking of kuroo, the lucky bastard doesn't seem to stir. you can feel the brush of his knuckles against your thigh from where his arm is draped across bokuto's lap. you hadn't believed kenma at first when he had explained how kuroo's hair got its distinctive style, but after sleeping in the same bed as him for six months you were kind of used to witnessing the rooster's comb form in realtime.

 _wait,_ you realise suddenly, _wasn't tetsu in the middle when we all fell asleep last night?_ it was always weird when the boys rolled over each other in their sleep. by now you'd lost count of the times you'd passed out curled up against one of them only to wake up with the other one half draped over you like a blanket.

you also know full well that if bokuto lays back down, he'll be back asleep within about half a minute. which you could understand, really, if you'd been in his shoes. but if he was late to practise then all three of you had to deal with his teammates at the end of the day … it just wasn't worth the teasing (even if you had gone to school with one of them, the others from the monster generation were just as bad).

maybe being stuck between his two partners and having to leave the warm bed at this ridiculous hour in the dead of winter was probably punishment enough for setting such an awful alarm.

eyes still closed, you sit up and immediately earn an arm around your waist for your efforts (somewhere between affection and support; you can pretty much picture the look of panic that flashed across bokuto's features when you sat up and the thought makes your lips twitch). apparently you're not the only one who finds this funny - your owl seems to be smiling against your scalp as he presses a few quick kisses to your messy hair. you hum and lean into the contact, resting your head on his shoulder.

“go back to sleep, babe. 'pparently we only have a morning session today so i'll be home by lunch.” his voice is still rough with sleep but there's an earnest happiness to it that warms your heart.

“tell 'em i said hi.” you mumble. the slur in your voice is almost impressive, you'll give yourself that.

“i sure can!” he responds, enthusiasm appreciated but much too loud for the hour. from his left, kuroo makes a sleepy noise of protest that might have been a warning to shut up so he can go back to sleep. bokuto chuckles, putting his phone down in order to run an affectionate hand through his boyfriend's hair. “mornin', tetsu. go back to sleep, i'll be quiet.”

“'n pigs can fly.” he mumbles.

“dunno, miya can jump pre' high when he wants.” you yawn, sleepy mind lingering on the setter without much conviction.

you aren't sure how much time passes while you dwell on the concept, content and at peace and very, very sleepy. kuroo passes back out at some point, evident in the soft snores you can hear. the moment is cut short when bokuto sighs and gently detaches you from his side to set you down in bed with all the love and care he can muster.

“shouldn't have slept in the middle.” he mumbles to himself. he then proceeds to nearly knock you sideways trying to crawl over you out of bed, and takes half of the blankets with him.

“hey,” tetsurou complains quietly, rolling towards the middle of the bed and reaching out in search of the blankets. you take pity on him as soon as koutarou is free from the tangle and readjust the covers, but his arm settles loosely around your waist anyway.

“mornin.” you mumble and shift so that you can press a kiss to his forehead.

“still nighttime. kou just gets up at stupid hours.” despite his grumbling he presses a kiss to your cheek; it's a little clumsy for him, but you don't mind right now. he tucks his face into your neck, getting comfortable again. his hair tickles your cheek and your nose twitches.

“i'm still in the room, you ass.” from the sound of bokuto's voice he's somewhere near the chest of drawers where he stashes his clean training gear. the faint scrapes of wood against wood a second later agrees with your guess. _nice._ “besides, i have three nights home next week before we have to head off again!”

“not so loud, kou. neighbours are still asleep.” you chastise, soft and affectionate. a yawn punctuates your words.

“right.” 

there's more shuffling, and a quiet mutter or two about the weather. from what you can gather, it's probably going to rain again. just when you're starting to drift off again you hear a quiet call of your name.

“mm?” you hum.

“you said the bento was in the fridge, right?”

“mhm.”

“okay. thanks for making it last night!”

“make sure you take the right one today.” you mumble, pleased by the quiet thanks. three weeks ago you'd opened your lunch meal between classes to discover fruit, nuts and carefully prepared protein. the healthy stuff that a pro volleyball player should be eating, rather than the poor university student who had used the wrong wrap because you had fixed food for the household far too late in the evening. koutarou had thought it was hilarious.

again, relative silence falls in the room. an odd static kicks up that's muffled by the walls - for a moment you're confused, but then you remember bokuto's earlier comment about the rain. now that you know what it is, it's a comforting white noise and just what you need to send you back to sleep.

\---

some time later, you stir at the sensation of movement in your arms. adjusting your sleepy hold around your boyfriend yields the discovery that tetsurou has rolled over in his sleep, your face pressed against the nape of his neck. you take a deep breath in, the familiar scent adding to the peace set deep in your heart. you feel the vibration of his chuckle a heartbeat before he rolls over to face you, cupping your cheek gently in his hand.

you crack your eyes open, squinting and blinking against the light just in time to register the kiss he’s pressed against your forehead.

“mornin’.” you mumble for the second time since midnight, but this time you’re rewarded with a sleepy smile rather than a groggy correction. kuroo’s thumb smooths gently across your cheekbone and you sigh, content. 

for someone who claims not to like mornings very much, he’s certainly fast to wake up - his golden eyes are as sharp as ever, moving back and forth minutely as he takes in your sleepy expression. _he’s really pretty._ you think fondly. it’s true, at least in your mind (and you know for a fact that kou feels the same, given how eager he is to drop compliments at any moment).

“sure is.” he whispers, and draws himself into a comfortable recline. he sighs a deep breath and tips his head back, and not for the first time in your relationship you’re struck by the uncanny resemblance he bears to a cat sometimes. it’s something about the lithe flexibility, or maybe it’s the front of arrogance and indifference which hides something a lot softer. it could also possibly be the cheshire grin that he flashes when he knows he’s doing something he isn’t meant to.

you roll over onto your stomach and hide your face in the nearest pillow. bokuto's, apparently, or at least the one he'd slept on last night.

“still raining?” you ask the fabric, but receive a thoughtful hum of reply from your boyfriend instead.

“i don’t think so. still cloudy, though.”

“yuck.” you'd planned to get some washing done and on the small clothes horse on the balcony, and nothing dried properly in winter unless it was sunny. you had a drier in the bathroom, sure, but you hadn't quite puzzled out its intricacies yet and might be just a little too stubborn to admit defeat to your partners.

a familiar hand placed on the small of your back interrupts your lamenting. it pats the fabric of your shirt twice in an attempt to wake you up a little more, and you think you might have grumbled something in response because it earns a laugh and another pat.

“c'mon. let's get breakfast and get going.”


End file.
